


Newfound Feelings

by FanficWriter827



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, RokuShi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriter827/pseuds/FanficWriter827
Summary: Ever since he regained his identity from being inside Sora’s heart, Roxas has been adapting to having a heart of his own. Of course, with a new heart comes new feelings, feelings about a certain friend of his. Confused but also curious about this new sensation he asks Lea for advice.





	1. What is This Feeling?

Ever since the ordeal at Scala ad Caelum and dealing with the newly reformed Organization XIII; Roxas, Xion, and Axel, now known as Lea along with the reformed Isa, formerly known as Saïx, had chosen to live in Twilight Town as that was the world, they were most familiar with and felt the most comfortable. While they initially had some difficulty adjusting to normal life outside of being in the organization things were going smoothly aside from one major hiccup. Being a nobody Roxas didn’t have a heart of his own but over time had grown his own heart due to his bonds and connections with his friends. Although Roxas was getting the hang of having ‘genuine’ emotions as the others had referred to it, there was one thing bothering him; why did he suddenly feel different about Xion?

Roxas sat in the apartment that the four of them shared confused and lost in his thoughts. For the most part his relationships with the people he knew as a nobody hadn’t changed too dramatically, for the most part at least. 

He fell into a natural rhythm with Hayner, Pence, and Olette acting like he was always friends with them. With Naminé he felt a natural kinship akin to siblings (probably due to the nature of their creation, but that was a whole separate topic entirely he thought to himself). Riku he found himself somewhat bonding with him despite their rocky history together, mostly at Naminé’s behest, and perhaps the strangest of all; at Axel’s-or rather Lea’s request he had somehow slowly begun to warm up to Isa, his former boss, and the one who abused Xion the most, back in the organization. He still feels that same close connection that he had with Axel, no Lea he mentally chided himself again, back in the organization. So why was Xion the odd one out?

Nothing dramatic had happened between the two since he came back and yet he finds his mind racing whenever he’s with her. The same things that he used to do with her such as have ice cream together and even just talking to her has him feeling nervous and excited whenever it happens. If she would take him by the hand to lead him somewhere or vis-versa he could feel his face getting red, even just seeing her smile sends him reeling and at a loss for words. His only question is just, why?

All of this was going through Roxas’s head and he was so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed Lea enter the room.

Lea had noticed that Roxas seemed very distant lately but this had certainly taken the cake. He looked like he had briefly reverted back to his zombie state back during the early days of his time in the organization. He figured that he had to do something, being that he was more or less the closest thing he had to a father figure. “Alright, out with it.” he called out to Roxas.

“Huh?” was the response he got, slightly annoyed he repeated himself. “What’s been troubling you so much lately?” he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Roxas. “You’ve been acting like a zombie again lately, why don’t you tell me what’s going on.”

Roxas thought for a moment before deciding that talking to Lea about this issue would be the best thing to do. He had asked Lea multiple times about many different topics during their time together in the Organization, what harm would one more discussion do?


	2. What Does it Mean to Be in Love?

“Well, it’s about Xion” Roxas said, and there it is thought Lea; he knew this day was coming and he had mentally prepared himself for it. “Lately I’ve been feeling different about her and I don’t know why” Roxas told him. “Let me guess, nervousness, shakiness in your voice, butterflies in your stomach, that sort of thing?” guessed Lea. “Well I mean yes but, what do butterflies have to do with this?” Lea groaned at this, “Roxas it’s an expression.” Their short and unstable lives had left Roxas and Xion ignorant on many things, common expressions being one of them. “Anyways that isn’t important right now, but what is important however is that I think I know what you’re feeling right now.” At this Roxas perked up, “Really?” Lea looked at him, smirked and said “Roxas buddy I think you’re just in love with Xion.” Roxas had a puzzled expression “in love with Xion?” he said.

Axel took a moment before going, “Yes in love, you still got it memorized from what I told you about love?” Roxas still had a confused expression as he responded “Well I remember what you told me about love, and how it’s a powerful emotion and all but what do you mean by in love?” Roxas continued, “I already know that I love you and Xion; but what’s so different about being in love?” Axel collected his thoughts before continuing as he would have to need to explain this while maintaining this child’s innocence.

With an idea in mind he began to explain, “Well Roxas there are different kinds of love.” “Such as?” questioned Roxas. “Well for example there is the kind of love where you just really enjoy something like for example, ‘the three of us love eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream on top of the clock tower’ there’s also the kind of love that can be shared between people.” Roxas took a moment and then nodded to indicate that he understood Lea’s explanation and waited to hear what else he had to say. Lea saw that he had Roxas’s attention and continued, “There’s the kind of love shared between people that is referred to as platonic, such as between family and really close friends.” he continued, “For example, I love you and Xion platonically, I view the two of you as my family and the three of us are close like a family; you still following all of this?” said Lea.

“Yes, but I have a question”

“Okay, ask away”

“How does this explain what I’m feeling now?

“That’s my next explanation, because just as love can be platonic love can also be felt romantically.”

“What would be a romantic kind of love?”

Lea paused for a moment before giving the first example he thought of; “You know how Sora was with Kairi right, like how they had a special bond between each other?” Roxas remembered occasionally seeing flashes of the two together while in the Organization and nodded. “That kind of special bond is a powerful thing as it leads people to do all sort of crazy things for the one that they cherish so dearly.” “Such as?” “Oh, I don’t know say like giving up your only means of defense while taking up a stick against horrible monsters.” Lea smirked as he remembered that ordeal, “or say, attempting to fight a war against all odds to bring that special someone back.” Roxas remembered all of that, “That kind of love Roxas is the kind of thing that can inspire someone to do things they wouldn’t normally consider and it can often be a source of strength.” 

Roxas thought about that explanation and it made sense to him. During his time in the Organization Xion and Lea were the two that kept him sane and gave him a reason to keep going, but Xion was on a different level. The time they spent together was some of his most cherished memories, he remembered desperately trying to find a way to get Xion her keyblade back on the fear of losing her, he remembered feeling broken when she faded away in his arms and how he only wanted her back more than anything else. She made him feel like he actually was a person with genuine feelings, that would certainly fit the definition of what Lea meant by a cherished bond as he treasured her more than anything else. But something still didn’t sit right with him, what else made a romantic love different than a platonic love because he remembered that Riku was just as passionate to bring back Sora as he was to bring back Xion and he was sure they felt didn’t love each other romantically, at least he thinks they didn’t. With this in mind Roxas asked his next question,

“What else does it mean to be in love with someone romantically?”


	3. What's a Kiss?

“What’d you say?” Lea responded

“I said, what else does it mean to be in love with someone romantically?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Your whole explanation about romantic love being a cherished bond is great but what else makes a romantic love different from a platonic love?

Lea awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he mentally prepared himself to cross that bridge, “Well it means that you are attracted to them and you want to do ‘things’ with them.” Lea moved his fingers to emphasize ‘things’ which only made Roxas more confused.

“What kind of things-” “That is a topic we are NOT discussing right now.” Lea quickly cut him off, doing his best to not to delve into THAT topic, internally cursing the fact that Roxas may as well be a child mentally. “But why not; what makes romantic love so different from platonic love, what kind of things do a romantic couple do together?” Lea took a moment considering his next words carefully as he knew Roxas was not going to let him off the hook so easily, “Well typically some of the things romantic couples do together is lovey dovey stuff such as: holding hands very often, hugging each other very tightly and longer than you normally would, and also kissing.” 

Roxas took all of that in and responded, “well I mean me and Xion do at least two of those things together—" “See you’re already two-thirds of the way there with her—" Lea cut him off but Roxas quickly interjected “But what’s a kiss?” Lea took a deep breath before beginning.

“You see Roxas, a kiss is when you purse your lips together and press it against a surface more or less.” Roxas took in the explanation as Lea continued to explain, “Now between two individuals in love with each other when they kiss, they kiss each other on the cheeks or on each other’s lips.”

Roxas was slightly puzzled as he questioned, “So I want to smash my face on her face?” 

“No Roxas, a kiss is supposed to be gentle and more tender” he declined to mention that some individuals like it rougher but that would be too much for the poor boy’s mind. Roxas had another question, “Is kissing someone on the cheek an exclusive thing you do with the one you love romantically? Because I’ve seen other people kiss each other on the cheek.” Lea began to explain, “Many people do tend to kiss each other on the cheek as a sign of affection, or it could even be used as a greeting, it varies between people. 

Roxas began to scratch the back of his head in confusion, “This whole love business is really confusing.”

“You don’t know the half of it buddy.” Lea continued to his next topic, “Now a kiss on the lips is much more personal.”

Before Roxas could ask another question, he made sure to add, “The important thing to remember with a kiss on the lips is that it’s something you only do with the person that you love and are in a relationship with, otherwise you’re going to shatter their heart.” Lea declined to mention that other things would probably be broken aside from a heart but he knows Roxas is a good kid. 

“Okay, now there’s just one more thing, or rather two I guess I wanted to ask you.”

“Alright, what else do you wanna know?”

“You mentioned ‘attraction’ what do you mean by that?”

“Well attraction can take many forms, be it physically or emotionally” Before Roxas could cut him off, Lea continued, “in the case of emotional attraction you love someone for who they are as a person to put it simply, and in the case of physical attraction you are simply attracted to how they look, both are valid and balance each other out; got that memorized?” Roxas thought carefully about this, Lea did have a point. Whenever he thinks about Xion he thinks about how nice she is, how smart and funny she can be, and how caring she is about everyone. But Roxas still wanted more clarification on what Lea meant by ‘physical’. “Okay, I get what you mean by ‘emotionally attracted’ but can I get a further explanation by what you mean on ‘physical attraction’?”

Lea already had an explanation ready, “Physical attraction just means you think they are prettier than anyone else, now think about the various girls you know, all of them.” Roxas went through a mental list of all the girls who are his age, more or less: such as Olette, Naminé, Kairi, and of course Xion. While he thought the first three were certainly pretty, they weren’t in his mind nearly as much as Xion was. Anytime he thought of her he could always picture her raven black hair, how fit she was, the smile that can take his breath away. Once again, Lea was right as he thought that Xion was prettier than any other girl that he knows. Lea interrupted his thoughts once again,

“By the grin on your face and the blush appearing I assume you understand what I mean by ‘physical attraction’?” 

“Yeah, I’m surprised I never thought of her that way before.”

“Part and parcel of having a heart, Roxas, you may have had an inkling of attraction to her before when your heart was forming, but now that you have a real heart, all of those emotions and feelings are now made much greater than before.”

“Yeah that makes sense, but there’s still one more thing troubling me”

“Alright, go on”

“How do I know she feels the same?”

At this Lea was simply flabbergasted, “Are you kidding me? The two of you are practically glued to each other, like you’re the two halves of the same whole or something. The first question everyone has about the two of you is whether or not you are a couple. Plus, to top it off, I don’t think you need to worry about her finding you attractive as I’ve caught her longingly staring in your direction multiple times during these past few weeks.”

Roxas gained a new look on his face as his own self-doubts were now gone, a look of satisfaction at having the answers he was looking for. “Thanks Lea, for everything I feel a lot more at peace now.” Lea had a satisfied smile on his face as he responded, “You’re welcome” Roxas then realized he had another dilemma on his hand, namely how would he confess to Xion now?

“Sorry Lea but one last question, how do I confess to her and tell her about these feelings?”

“Well buddy, that’s up to you but I would recommend getting her alone and then telling her in private. The most important thing to remember is to commit to it as any slip in your self-confidence and your resolve is going to shatter. You know, she should be on the clock tower by now if you want to try your luck.”

With his new found resolve, Roxas stood and said, “Thanks Lea, I’m going to try now, wish me luck.”

“Of course, buddy we’ll be happily chatting about your success soon enough, and just remember, to just go for it.” With those words of encouragement Roxas set off for the clock tower with the intent to confess to her.

Lea smiled contentedly, he knew this day was long coming and he hoped that he could at least help these two confused individuals figure out their new hearts together, they deserve it after everything they went through.


	4. Carpe Diem

Roxas ascended the steps to the clock tower, with ice cream sticks in hand. He figured that he would need a way to ‘break the ice’ as Lea puts it and he figured that ice cream would be a good conversation starter. He reached the top as his heart was racing but he still maintained his cool, up until he saw her, Xion. She turned her head to acknowledge the new arrival to the tower quickly smiling when she recognized him, “Roxas!” Any resolve he had built up had shattered when he saw that smile, it took his breath away again.

“What’s wrong Roxas?” Xion inquired as he was seemingly frozen in place, she pat the spot next to her, “Come sit down” she also noticed the ice cream, ‘he was always so thoughtful and nice she thought to herself but she couldn’t quite help but be curious as to why he was seemingly saying nothing. Even when he sat down and handed her the ice cream, they ate in silence. She felt like he didn’t just come to hang out with her but rather something important was on his mind, she hoped nothing was wrong. She knew she had to break the tension and so she began,

“Roxas is something wrong? You haven’t really said anything since you got here and you just wolfed down your ice cream without a thought.”

“I’m sorry Xion, it’s just I’ve been thinking a lot lately about something that’s recently come up.”

“Oh, what came up?”

“It’s just that, have you been feeling differently, you know ever since we got our new hearts? Because there’s something I’m curious about.” Xion looked at him in anticipation wondering what he was going to say.  
Roxas nervously scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat before speaking, “Alright, there’s no easy way around this, how… how do you feel about me?”

Xion was interested, “What do you mean?”

Roxas continued, “Well it’s just recently I’ve been thinking about you, kind of a lot, and I… I…” he began to stammer, ‘why must this be so difficult’ he thought, “I think I’m in love with you and I was wondering if you felt the same.”

Xion felt her smile beginning to widen at his confession, truth to be told she was going through a similar line of thinking herself. She was finding herself constantly thinking of Roxas and how much he means to her. While she still had those thoughts in the Organization, they were much more intense now and she was also having thoughts of a different manner. While she was always naturally drawn to him, probably because she was Kairi as Sora remembered her and Roxas was of course Sora’s nobody. She has recently felt the need to always be beside him, noticing his facial features and other various quirks about him. While it may be debatable how much influence their origins played on their bond, she knows for certain that her feelings for him are genuine. She confided all of this to Olette who has more or less become her teacher in all thing’s girl related, which also included dealing with new found romantic feelings. Truth be told she was nervous about going to confess to him, but this turn of events just made it all much easier for her.

“Go on” she responded her smile was now massive and she was trying not to blush.

Roxas could not hide the red on his face however, as he continued but seeing her smile at his confession now started giving him the confidence he needed, ‘maybe she does feel the same’ he thought, “Well it’s just you’re the most beautiful girl I know and that every time I’m with you I feel like I’m in heaven you’re nice, smart, and I treasure every moment we share together, and you make me feel whole.” He was attempting to not meet her eyes as he wanted to maintain his will power throughout this conversation, the feeling of a hand on his cheek as he felt Xion attempting to turn his head quickly began to erode that willpower as he saw a heartfelt smile and her looking at him with a passion that made his heart race.

Xion responded, “You know it’s funny, everything you just told me is exactly how I feel about you.” She scooted over to be closer to him and mostly to prevent him from bolting away as Olette had warned her that was a possibility. “You make me feel whole Roxas, anytime in the Organization I was sad, you were there for me, when I lost my keyblade you went above and beyond to help me out, when I was trapped in the Real Organization XIII, it was you calling out to me that gave me the strength to fight back. You have given me so much Roxas, you are my world, I love you Roxas.” She wanted to kiss him then and there for emphasis, but she wanted to hear his response first.

Roxas now had the confidence he was looking for, looking her straight in the eyes he said, “Xion… you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that, you complete me, I couldn’t imagine living without you and I feel like I could do anything so long as I’m with you.” With that statement Xion, had a devilish smirk and an idea.

“Oh, anything?”

“Yes, anything”

“Alright then, I want you to kiss me, right here, right now; you know what a kiss is right?” Xion scooted even closer to him slipping her other hand around the back of his neck.

Roxas quickly recalled Lea’s explanation trying not to zone out while staring into those wondrous eyes of hers, “Yeah I know what a kiss is”

“Then go for it”

He raised one hand to cup her cheek and slid the other hand to the back of her head resting it in her hair. He leaned in and instinctually closed his eyes while Xion did the same. His lips pressed against hers and he felt exhilarated at this new sensation, although he didn’t quite know what else to do, he was content just feeling her lips against his. Unfortunately, the need for air separated the two as they both pulled back but rested their foreheads against each other tenderly. Although before he could respond Xion captured his lips in another kiss. This time they began to instinctually move their lips against one another although Roxas didn’t want to botch it however so he just settled with rapid successive kisses against her lips. The second time they pull back she just leaned into him, settling in the crook of his neck and feeling content, he responded by holding her tight against himself.

Although he and Xion may not fully understand what it means to have hearts. Roxas knows however that he loves Xion and that she loves him back. After all, they would have a long time to figure it all out together.


End file.
